<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new by sunflower_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888027">new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8'>sunflower_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress, Trauma, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"he looks broken. he feels broken.</p><p>he’s beginning to think it’s a bit more than stress."</p><p>(or, hinata's burning out and komaeda visits him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the feeling of crippling stress isn’t new to hinata hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s felt it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really. it finds its way into everything he does. it creeps under her skin and sinew to wear away at his muscles, and it gets really fucking tiring. but he’s helpless to stop it, even when he starts to sink into something muddy and grey, something that leaves him bedbound. he pulls out his hair and bites his fingernails. his room looks untouched, like nobody’s really living in it. he looks broken. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s beginning to think it’s a bit more than stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s past sunrise. he can hear his friends outside and he knows most of them got up to go to breakfast just a little while ago. he doesn’t know the exact time, though. he’s been up for over forty eight hours, and he still has work to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s debating saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, throwing the papers the future foundation gave him into the ocean and actually seeing his friends. but somewhere along the line there, his fear and anxiety would have to melt away, and it hasn’t. and it won’t. so he holds the paper in a death grip and tries to read the monotonous file again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he hears someone knocking at the door and lets the paper in his hand slip away. he doesn’t fucking care. he’s not fucking surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s still not fucking surprised when he sees that it’s komaeda, dark circles surrounding bloodshot eyes and a trembling body. he knows that komaeda hasn’t had breakfast, that he’s probably trying to get comfort from hinata, but he should know better than to expect that from someone whose practically half dead. a machine for humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when komaeda hugs him, he feels like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>machine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s alright.” the words are bitter in his mouth. they hardly sound human. “i’m here.” but he isn’t, really. he’s somewhere, but he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>komaeda doesn’t call him out on his lie. he doesn’t say anything, actually. he closes the door with his foot and just holds on to hinata tighter, like the emotionless robot is his lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it’s funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>somewhere, hinata finds it in him to be confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“komaeda, what happened?” it could be anything, really. a flashback, a depressive episode, or some luck-related accident. hinata can’t tell. his friends all say he’s good at picking up on this shit, but he really can’t tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>komaeda shakes his head. he buries his face further into hinata’s neck. “we’re so tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>? when was there-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata’s confusion is starting to manifest into palpitations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re tired, right?” komaeda pulls away to look at hinata. he wants to hide, but there’s nowhere to go. he’s trapped. “you haven’t left your room in days, hinata-kun. and i know i’m useless and couldn’t possibly help you, and it’s really selfish because i needed a hug so i forced you into one, but… i thought you might have needed a hug, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and when it comes down to it, hinata’s heard a lot of crazy shit from komaeda. there’s something about the sincerity of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, that makes it feel so unnatural. and crazy. it renders hinata speechless, really, because he’s always been shit about talking through his emotions but he feels like he’s obligated, now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but there’s something bubbling up in his throat, and it burns and fizzes like a soda would. he starts thinking about the not-bad days where he would drink soda with the others, and it makes his heart hurt a little. everything starts to hurt and when he falls on the floor, he feels komaeda come down with him. and </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddammit, komaeda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because hinata doesn’t have the strength to stop the tears from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s an ugly crier. he always has been, but he never cries around people anyway, so it works out. he’s struck with a bright wave of </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic </span>
  </em>
  <span>that komaeda might leave, but the other doesn’t. instead, he brushes away hinata’s tears until he starts crying, too, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m so tired, komaeda.” hinata manages to get out, his voice ugly and choked from the sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>komaeda nods shakily. “i’m sorry, hinata-kun, i wish i could take it </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” his voice cracks on the last word, and it’s hinata who initiates the hug this time. komaeda feels fragile in his arms, and he wants to say something about that, because the bones and tears are making him sick, but he just waits for komaeda to continue. “you don’t deserve it, hinata-kun. you don’t deserve any of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t either.” hinata mumbles. his hand finds its way into komaeda’s hair, and he brushes it gently. “you never deserved the shit you went through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hinata-kun-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata knows he’s going to deny it, so he squeezes him tighter. “i promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>komaeda doesn’t say anything, and hinata doesn’t either. they crumble on the floor, a mess of limbs and tears, until hinata’s stop flowing and komaeda’s get wiped away. the brunette knows the two of them should get off the floor and go back to their lives, because hinata has so much shit to do, but he feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he lets himself melt instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.” komaeda apologizes quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata shakes his head, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m so tired of hurting, hinata-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know.” after a beat, he says, “i wish i could take that away from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>komaeda’s eyes widen before they close softly. he exhales quietly. “you’re more than i deserve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you appeared when i needed you the most, komaeda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata figures he can’t fight that sentiment with words, so he just presses a feathery kiss to komaeda’s temple and hopes he doesn’t cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata wipes the tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“komaeda.” he looks up, and hinata cups his cheek gently. “i think i’m done working today. do you maybe want to go to the beach?” he loses his confidence halfway, but it’s okay, because komaeda smiles and whispers “yes” really quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>slowly, he rises. “c’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he still feels stressed and panicked, but there’s something else intertwining. something good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that’s the best he can hope for, really.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quick thing i feel like i should say (because this is the more popular ship out of the two fics i'm posting today, i think it makes more sense to say it here, since more people will see it) as a general rule, i don't tend to reply to comments on vent fics unless they're long ("finding home" or "lovesick" are the only current ones i can think of). i mean there are other times i might but. i always get stressed when i try. so i just figured you all should know.</p><p>sorry</p><p>anyway two vent fics in a day wowie</p><p>also this is really badly written because i didn't put in the effort to edit it and it's also like. something i wrote in thirty minutes without proofreading. so that's that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>